


Shower of Sparks

by theweddingofthefoxes



Series: Sugar and Ice [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, D/s elements, Facials, M/M, Power Play, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/pseuds/theweddingofthefoxes
Summary: Ren and Hux play with some power dynamics to get Hux some more experience and confidence.





	

The game is on. The details have been sussed out. The rules have been established. In the safety of the star-bed, anything is allowed, and anything can be stopped. Hux has control, but not in the same way he does on the bridge. It is more like playing a game, like he did as a kid, going into a darkened refresher and staying as long as he could in the silent blackness before getting scared and turning on the light. He can turn on the light any time he wants. All he has to do is say so.

He is still nervous about disappointing Ren. He wants so badly to please him. 

He has never wanted to please anyone this way before. Not that he's unfamiliar with the desire to impress, to prove others wrong, far from it. But he's never wanted to make anyone _happy_ like this. "If I--if I do anything wrong--?"

He's not quite sure what he's asking but Ren answers him anyway.

"I'll tell you if I'd prefer something different." The way Ren is looking at him, it seems like he's doubtful that will be the case. The way he looks is tender, so tender. Hux takes a breath and tries to work his way into the headspace he's decided on. 

Ren had offered him two choices of how to go about their next encounter but Hux has the heart of a conqueror and wants both, so both is what they will do. 

"Get undressed," Hux snaps, his voice as precise and sharp as the crack of a whip. His heart is racing.

Ren tosses his head, smiling cruelly, the tenderness tucked away, hidden for safekeeping--all part of the game, all part of the discussion. He comes a step closer. "You don't have any authority over me, General. As much as you'd like to think you do."

"Get undressed or I'll make you," Hux counters. Saying that particular line sends a thrill up his back, he has not spoken to anyone this way behind closed doors--

"Make me? All you have is your arrogance, and that doesn't scare me." Again, Ren comes forward a step. "I, on the other hand, have the strength of the Force--" Another step, until now he's close enough to grab Hux by the wrists-shoulders-waist--they hadn't worked out which beforehand, though Hux would be happy to be grabbed anywhere. "Though I hardly think I'll need it. I could take you just by my own power. Do anything I wanted with you."

Hux lets out a long low whine, and he can feel Ren skim fingertip-soft through his thoughts, checking to make sure that Hux is all right, that he's not being led by his pride, that he's not refusing to say their agreed-upon password. Not the case. Ren seems satisfied. "Anything," he repeats. "And you think you can tell me to get undressed? I think I ought to force _you_ out of your clothes instead."

This is the moment where one fantasy becomes another, the moment Hux has been anticipating as much as being touched. "Don't," he says, his voice thick with warning. "Don't, you wouldn't--you can't--"

Ren yanks him by the wrist to throw him, face-down, on the bed. Hux lets out a hitched gasp, unbidden, and it sends a shower of sparks through him. "I can do _anything_ \--" Ren declares, prowling up behind him, predator-fast. "Don't you dare tell me otherwise. I'll teach you a lesson."

"Please, wait--" Hux says, letting his voice break ever so slightly on the last syllable. "Please, you don't--I've never--"

"Never what?"

Hux swallows, lets the dark sparkle of his anticipation rush up him again, again, again. "Never been fucked. Never gotten dirty--not like--"

"Oh, no?" Ren's enjoying drawing out his smugness at having Hux good and trapped. "Never?"

"No, I--all I wanted was for you to get undressed so I could stroke myself and--"

"You'll have to wait. I'd rather enjoy you myself first." Ren is grinning, monstrous, but so beautiful that it hurts. His eyes are dark and lively, adding more lines to the game. "I'd rather come all over your face after you suck me off." Then he seems to wonder if he has overstepped, and his face shows, just for a second, some hesitation. He recovers, offering an escape route without breaking character. "Think that I can?"

"Yes," Hux says, no hesitation. How fucking _filthy_ he thinks, feeling a grotesque glee. He, who tolerates no fleck of dust or hair out of place, with his face marked in come. The thought nearly has him climaxing right there, just the idea of looking at himself like that. 

Then, as Ren adjusts him, adjusts himself, he feels a pang of fear. He's never given head before. They hadn't like, rehearsed this. Hux feels like a teenager again, unsure of his own body, unsure of what the bodies of others could possibly be like. Don't fuck up don't fuck up don't--

Ren hears this, loud and clear. He tips Hux's chin up, the tenderness flooding back into his face, the harshness of the game timing out. 

"You won't fuck up," he says. "You can pull away if you need a second. Just, the love of the Force, don't use teeth."

"I won't," Hux promises. It's what people always say, in reference to blowjobs. Ren certainly hadn't, when he'd given Hux one. Dimly, Hux wonders if that's due to practice or to instinct. 

"Go on." The game picks back up now, as Ren prods at Hux's lip with his thumb. "Open up. Now."

Hux opens up, feeling saliva flood his mouth. He licks his lips in the brief moment he has before he takes Ren in his mouth, there's a lot, there's a lot of him and again for a brief second he feels alarm but then he seems to remember that he can breathe through his nose. He curls his wet lips over his teeth harder, determined not to ruin it. He's so hard himself that he can hardly think straight. 

Above him like the voice of a god, Ren's encouragement is like a chant, a delicious salty-sweet blend of curses, forcefulness, mild insults and praise, desire, pleasure.

"Stars, Hux, yes--fucking just--you're doing so we--yes, keep taking it, fucking _take_ it, yes, you're mine, you--"

Ren draws back, timed so perfectly that this really could have been choreographed, there is just enough time for Hux to flick his eyes up to Ren's and catch the ecstatic-pain look on his face before he closes them and waits for the warm splatter of Ren across his face, across the reddened lines of his parted lips. When it happens, he is so wound up, so wantingwantingwanting, that his own release takes him hard and fast as an uppercut. He's ruined his underwear, shivering where he kneels, face dripping and every muscle tense.

"You are," Ren states, and it is a statement of fact. "So beautiful."

Hux looks up again. Blinks, once, twice. As if awakening from a trance, he feels himself rise, returning to himself. The whole things took--he doesn't even know how long, but not very long, yet he feels--a step above where he was before. Ren smiles down at him. "Come on. Look."

This is also a command but a softer one, enthusiastic, wanting to share something. He pushes Hux gently, until they're in the refresher, looking into Hux's full-length mirror. The floor is cold and the lights are low, and Hux is shivering and squinting to better see himself, Ren behind him, one hand pressed into the small of his back. 

"Look," Ren urges again.

He is debauched, the come drying on his face. Whoreish. There's a very strange comfort to that. It was something he wanted, agreed to, decided upon, engineered. He has invited in this opportunity, not sure if he'd like it, but he does, he does like it. He has thrown the ball and Ren caught it. He scoots back so Ren's hand is on his ass. 

"You tease," Ren murmurs. 

"Did I do all right?"

"Stars, Hux, do you even have to ask?"

"I need confirmation."

"Yes. Yes, absolutely." Ren helps himself to the contents of the refresher--Hux's washcloths, which he soaks in warm water and presses to Hux's face, sloughing off the come. Hux sputters slightly--he feels like a kitten being forcibly bathed by the mother cat, but then Ren draws away and the look on his face is positively indulgent. "Unquestioningly."

The feeling of sparks through him, here it comes again. Hux says nothing, just smiles, the first time he has ever smiled at his own naked body in a mirror, Ren hovering behind like a spirit of lust, teaching him, teaching him something new.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW it's been so so long since I played with this series and I'm so sorry for how long it took. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait! We can always play on [ Tumblr](http://theweddingofthefoxes.tumblr.com/), too. I love getting your prompts!


End file.
